fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Advent Calendar 2018
From December 1st to the 25th, FBG will release an access code every day. It may give anything, from little trinkets to rare or even previously fate-locked items. Visit the Fallen London Advent Calendar or the Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook pages for the newest access codes! This is simply an archive of the story snippets which accompany each code. December 1st https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/67342advpaperdoor The Bazaar rations and licenses Christmas cards. Wisely! They are perilous and subversive harbingers of a peculiar tradition. But hush: here are additional cards, escaped through the Paper Door. Result: This has given you seven Potential Christmas Cards. Send them before Christmas, from your lodgings! 3rd December until Christmas Day, you will receive new Christmas cards each week via Time, the Healer. * December 2nd https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/1257536advsilent The Shivering Relicker is doing brisk business tonight on Moloch Street. But where's Pinnock? 'Take these,' she pleads. 'I'll pay you.' Result: 'Merry Christmas. Just - keep them away from requiems. Carols. Wells. Lacre.' * * December 3rd https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/7694991advofficer A carriage comes to a rest outside your lodgings. The door opens, and a liveried footman helps a figure down into the slush. She approaches your door and raps thrice. Result: The Captivating Princess at your door! She can't stay, she tells you, drinking your wine, but she's sure you'll be seeing a lot more of her very soon. * December 4th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/121576advrubberycellar Clanging and scraping noises from below jar you from sleep. To your groggy ears it sounds like pickaxes working clumsily at some hidden seam. However, the fluting, babbling sound is unmistakable. Rubbery Men in the cellar! Result: Discovered, they flee! The corridor is narrow - rubbery flesh squeezes past you in the dark. They have abandoned their tools, along with whatever they were excavating from behind your cellar wall. * * December 5th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/653298advholynight "Catch!" the Igneous Correspondent shouts. He tosses something in a glittering arc and is gone, with the Ministry of Public Decency in flapping pursuit. Result: A soul! A pale, still soul, watching you from inside its bottle with an unusual degree of tranquillity. * December 6th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/534789advguanatic A smiling woman in an unfamiliar uniform, with eyes like moon-pearls, raps at your door. "Drink deep!" she says, handing you a steaming mug. Result: That steam! Inhale it and feel your synapses snap and your sinuses crackle. Darkdrop Coffee will refresh ten actions. Find it in your inventory. * December 7th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/143498ghostofratmaspast A sound, downstairs at midnight. A burglar…? Result: Someone has left… something in the centre of your parlour. Was it a gift? Or did you disturb them at their midnight work? * December 8th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/567121advbrigade The sound of carols rises from below. A trio of devil choristers, singing of old, infernal saints, stand on your doorstep. Result: Their voices rise in doleful chorus, singing of skies lost and sacrifices made, of the loneliness of exile and their rebellion's disgrace. It is a sombre performance, and meant only for you. * * December 9th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/43587567advaleatoria A parcel wrapped in seven colours of silk. The card reads A PEACE OFFERING. Result: 'We've had our differences. But this is Christmas. Best wishes, the Fallen London Probably Random Number Algorithm' * December 10th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/4502810advinheritance A knock on the door announces a grey solicitor, half his face covered by a thick scarf. Without a word he passes you a letter and a package - an inheritance. Result: You skim the letter: '...and so it was her last wish that you have this, to remember her.' You don't recognise the signature, but the diamond brooch is familiar. When you look at it, you taste cigar smoke and plums. * * * December 11th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/7033231advhojotoho A thud against your windowpane. Snow skitters down the glass. Laughter, bright and high, from the other side. Result: Urchins! They pelt your door with snow, and your person too, when you step out onto the street. They run at your approach, you only catch a glimpse of a feathered colander-helmet. A few feathers are left behind, blue as the vanished sky. * * December 12th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/5622098advbucketofcat A sprinkling of lacre's come early this year. Your doorstep is rank with fishy-smelling white goo. Happy Christmas-to-come. Result: Ah, lacre. The Neath's answer to snow. Lacre-men always seem watchful. Lacre-capped roofs tingle with sinister phosphorescence. Lacre dissolves in water only reluctantly, like a guest who hopes to find space in your box-room. this in your inventory to learn more about lacre or acquire a Destiny. * December 13th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/282928advcuriouscandle You wake, suddenly, in the night. There's something on the outside of your bedroom windowsill: a candle, burning brightly behind the glass. Result: The season is rife with old customs. When you wake in the morning, the candle has burned down. Only a smear of wax remains, and the memory of its flame, fierce on the glass. * * December 14th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/674593advgoesonforever At the back of the Blind Helmsman, a Frostbitten Midshipman shivers by the fire. She says she travelled with a Merchant Venturer to a frozen Northern door. For a mulled cider, she'll tell you what was behind it. Result: The High Wilderness! An unblemished frontier of endless night, awash with potential. The Merchant Venturer is out there, plying the wind-roads of the void. Where one has gone, may others follow? can explore the High Wilderness in our upcoming game, SUNLESS SKIES, which launches on the 31st of January 2019 for PC, Mac and Linux. Find it on Steam or GOG.com, delicious friend. * December 15th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/773401advdeepandcrisp As you pass the exiles in their nooses at Hangman's Arch, one rolls his eyes and wheezes. Result: "Like spores," he says, "from never." He strains to sign at the ceiling... or the Surface. Something primordial tugs at the coat-tails of your memory. * December 16th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/3459901advmistletoe An arch of mistletoe hangs between two lamposts. A Lonely Clay Man waits beneath; his expression is dubious. Result: Someone approaches him; the kiss is brief, and he turns away almost immediately. 'No. This is not what I want,' he announces. He sighs and shakes his head, before walking away, alone, into the gloom. * * * December 17th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/5578903advboletale Someone has planted a huge bolegus mushroom in the centre of Big King Square. It is draped in tinsel. A star wobbles on top. Result: It's reassuring to see traditions endure, even deep under the earth. Perhaps you'll dream of stars, and fir-trees, and snow. Proper snow. * * December 18th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/6702386advbarrister A miserly barrister has had a change of heart. He has committed himself to charity, and wanders the streets of London, dispensing legal advice pro bono. Result: A clank of your letterbox; a thump on the mat. A sheaf of useful documents, donated free of charge. You can hear the barrister's merry whistle as he goes on his way. * * * December 19th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/489449dvlacreball Something cold thuds against your back. A snowball! A gang of urchins giggles mischievously behind you. They're preparing a second volley; take cover! Result: You hunker down behind a wall, and answer with a salvo of your own. During a gap in hostilities, a Gap-Toothed Ragamuffin hands you a rat, by way of a peace offering. "Yer all right, for a longshanks." * * * December 20th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/338100advangeldiadem A fussy neighbour has brought you a small gift: it is an angel, meant to top a Christmas tree. "I picked it up for a song at the pawn shop!" she cries. "And I thought you could rather use a better one." Result: The angel itself is shabby. Its dress is stained, its face obviously glued back together after being dropped. But its diadem positively glows. Indeed, you pop the little jewel from its crown, and -- oh, god! This is no ordinary stone! This is -- yes! * December 21st https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/2339962advegg A thud in your hearth. Something crashes down your chimney and lands on your rug. Something bottled and pale and luminous. Result: A soul? Dropped from above, or intentionally rolled down your chimney? Either way, it's yours now. Keep it safe – there are fewer of these than once there were. * December 22nd https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/656804adreamofasunderedsea What is this place? A sky of fire and names, a sea of pale tears? Result: This dream is over. Perhaps something remained. has raised your Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre quality. You'll be able to trade it for rewards in January. * December 23rd https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/535353dvcovertchristmas Rustling from above! Something thumps across your ceiling, and your chimney coughs a cloud of ash. Who's on your roof? Result: By the time you've clambered onto your roof, it's empty. But tucked into the chimney is a wrapped bundle, perhaps the loot stashed by some fleeing burglar. You'll consider it an early present. * * * * December 24th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/497879exceptionalfeet Ahahaha... Excuse me. We do beg your pardon. 'Ho ho ho.' Result: "Do you recall how we came to that place? And they sang of their lightnings and shapeful disgrace? And we tilted our vanes and ennobled our spires. They welcomed us then and commingled all choirs. And not enough, not enough. Still It mourns, and still waits the Sun." * December 25th https://www.fallenlondon.com/a/436721magnificentfeast In Fallen London, it is Christmas. But wherever, whoever and whenever you are, Failbetter Games wishes you the best imaginable holiday of your dearest preference. We'll see you in 2019! Result: Meet, drink, and be many, for tomorrow They may dine. *